The present invention relates generally to computer controlled train brake system and more specifically to improvement in the penalty brake reduction in a computer controlled train brake system.
Computer controlled brake equipment including microprocessors and electropneumatic controls replacing, for example, a 26-L brake equipment of New York Air Brake Corporation, Watertown, N.Y., is presently being offered as CCB system from the same New York Air Brake Corporation. This system, generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,125 as an example, responds to a penalty condition similar to P2A brake application valve of the pneumatic brake system. As described in FIG. 13 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,125, the brake pipe is controlled by a) turning off the penalty indicator if the penalty has been reset; b) turning on the penalty indicator, starting penalty timer and setting desired pressure for minimum service if a penalty has been activated; c) setting desired pressure for full service if penalty timer has reached its limit and d) resetting penalty if the handle is in suppression and set brake pipe pressure equal to the last desired pressure. The brake pipe is controlled by controlling the equalization reservoir pressure.
While the prior CCB system has computerized the pneumatic control in response to a penalty, it has not expanded the capability of controlling the brake pipe in combination with the penalty brake application.
In a computer controlled train brake system including a brake controller which receives a brake handle signal from a brake handle and controls pneumatic train braking in response to the brake handle signal, the improvement of the present invention includes the controller providing a penalty brake handle signal using a penalty input and the brake handle signal, and controls the train brakes using the brake handle signal and the penalty brake handle signal. The penalty input determines whether the brake handle signal or the penalty brake handle signal is used to control train braking. The brake handle signal is used if the brake handle signal is at least a predetermined value during a penalty. Also, the brake handle signal is used in absence of a penalty. During receipt of an inactive signal, the brake handle signal is used to control the train brake even in the presence of a penalty. The penalty process is inactive when in the trailing mode.
The generation of a brake handle signal is delayed and is not generated if corrective action is taken before the expiration of the delay. The corrective action is determined by monitoring the braking state of the train brakes and determining whether the braking state of a predetermined value is present before the expiration of the delay. The reservoir used for controlling the train braking is monitored to determined the state of braking. Also, the brake handle signal may be used to determine a corrective action. A penalty may be received from automatic train control switch or a deadman's switch.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.